


Tuesday Morning Madness

by bluetoast



Series: Winter of Discontent [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Conversations, Badass Rey, Breakfast, Cancer, F/M, HC Bingo, Han Solo's A+ Parenting, Hurt/Comfort, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Leia Organa's parenting, Mentions of Cancer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 02:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12334074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetoast/pseuds/bluetoast
Summary: Kylo wished he could say it surprised him they were here before his mom; and he silently admonished himself for thinking it. His mom wanted to make an effort and he shouldn't mock her for her endeavor. He took a drink from his mug before picking up the menu, although he already knew what he was going to have. “How's the coffee?”“Excellent, as always.” Rey took a breath, and he saw her wrap her hands around the bright pink mug. “You want a sip?”He shook his head. “I don't think I need to shock my nervous system at this point. Maz's coffee is octane level.”Written for HC Bingo  prompt; Broken Bones





	Tuesday Morning Madness

Maz's Diner always smelled of fried onions, coffee, and cinnamon rolls. No matter the hour, from the time the place opened at six in the morning until it closed at nine at night, the scent hung in the air and wrapped itself around you until it seemed to ingrain itself into your skin, your clothing, and once the smell was gone, you would find yourself longing for its return. Everything about the place was heaped in comfort and serenity, just passing by the door was the first warm breeze after a relentless winter. The place stood at the end of a strip mall, at the other end of which was Alegra de Comer, the Guatemalan restaurant owned by the Dameron family. Popular belief among the residents of the area was that half the onion consumption in the western part of Theed in any given week was done in the combination of both places. 

The other great legend was Maz herself had gone all the way to the corporate headquarters of Tim Hortons to prevent them from moving into an empty store-front ten years ago. Said place was now a consignment shop and there was a Tim Hortons half a mile down the street. 

The interior of the diner was all mismatched tables and chairs, finds from yard sales and long term customers. The row of low stools tucked under the counter seating were from Theed University's Nineteen Eight-Six's production of Guys and Dolls, brought to Maz after the final show by the techie crew who couldn't bear the idea of them being anywhere else. The underside of the seats had all been signed by the cast, at Maz's insistence. 

Uncle Luke's signature was among them.

These were all things Kylo knew about his and Rey's favorite place to eat in town, along with what their preferred choices were for any given meal of the day, which pies were served in what season, and how the rotation of soups went. The coffee cups were all customer donated, and how, if you visited often enough, you were almost certain to have a certain mug you were frequently given, but you wouldn't dare to assume the mug was _yours._

At nine in the morning, the breakfast rush was over, leaving only lingerers and travelers in their wake. Kylo and Rey arrived shortly before, and after he scanned the dining room, knew his mother wasn't there. They went to a table near enough the door they could easily be seen, and no sooner had they taken off their coats than a cup of steaming hot coffee was placed in front of Rey, and one of hot chocolate was placed in front of him. 

“Morning, Angie.” Rey stated. “There will be three of us today.” 

“Sure.” the woman answered and set down a third menu before retreating from the table to help another customer. 

Kylo wished he could say it surprised him they were here before his mom; and he silently admonished himself for thinking it. His mom wanted to make an effort and he shouldn't mock her for her endeavor. He took a drink from his mug before picking up the menu, although he already knew what he was going to have. “How's the coffee?”

“Excellent, as always.” Rey took a breath, and he saw her wrap her hands around the bright pink mug. “You want a sip?” 

He shook his head. “I don't think I need to shock my nervous system at this point. Maz's coffee is octane level.” 

“True.” She took a sip, then looked down at her own menu. “What time are we due at the doctor's again?” She paused. “You're not going to get in trouble for eating, or something, are you?”

“I'll only be in trouble if I don't eat, and we're due at eleven thirty.” He sighed. “Regardless of the news, first round of chemo starts Friday.” He took a drink of his hot chocolate, the rich flavor still holding the same comfort and peace his first mug had once offered him, no matter how many cups he drank. Setting the mug down, he swallowed hard; standing there, looking far too calm for this situation, was his mother. As she turned towards them, he stood up; he hoped she'd at least recognize him from any number of photographs on Uncle Luke's Facebook. 

To her credit, Leia Organa-Solo only blinked twice, then, a small smile spread across her face as she crossed the room. It was better than a blubbery, sobbing dramatic reunion. Shit only happened in crappy movies anyway. “Good morning, Kylo.” She gave him a side hug. “You're looking well.” 

“What were you expecting?” Rey interjected, her face stony.

His mother blinked and then managed another smile, holding her hand out. “You must be Rey.” 

Rey looked at his mother's hand, then slowly raised her own and shook it, the wary look still evident on her face. Kylo knew this was not going to be an easy breakfast for any of them, but at least his mom hadn't tried to hug her daughter in law. “Yes, so nice to meet you.” He could tell she had to restrain herself from adding the 'finally' to the end of her sentence. 

“Let's sit down.” He stated before either of them could say anything else. The sooner this breakfast started, the sooner it could end. He held onto Rey's chair as she sat and went to do the same for his mother, but she sat down before he could. He resumed his own seat and picked up his mug of hot chocolate, rather wishing he could drown in the beverage. “How was your flight, Mother?”

“Uneventful.” Leia answered as the Angie returned to the table, setting down a glass of water. “Could I get some coffee, please?”

“Of course,” she replied, and she gave them all a once over. “Give you all a few more minutes to look the menu over.” He turned and headed back across the room.

Even though he already knew what he wanted, Kylo picked his menu back up, glancing over at Rey, who had done the same. He took a drink from his mug, hating the uncomfortableness hanging over the table. He saw Angie return with his mother's coffee and he glanced at his wife, who gave him a slight nod. 

“You ready to order?” Angie took her notepad out of her apron, along with a pen.

Rey cleared her throat. “Maz's Morning Special, please, with bacon.” 

“Sure, how you want your eggs?” 

“Fried, please.” She handed the menu to Kylo, who set it under his. 

“Not a problem, Rey.” She glanced over at his mother, who was still scanning the menu. “Still looking, ma'am?”

“Give me another minute, please.” Leia answered, taking a drink of coffee.

“How about you, Kylo?” Angie seemed wholly unfazed by the tense air at their table. “Usual?”

“Tempting, but I'm going to go with French toast today.” He paused. “little light on the powdered sugar, with sausage, please.” 

“You got it.” She scribbled down his order and picked up the two menus, sticking them under her arm, before looking back at his mother. “I can give you a little longer, if you need it.”

“No, I'm good.” Leia took a breath. “Cheese and spinach omelet, no toast, please.” 

“Absolutely.” Angie took the last menu. “I'll get that right in.” She turned and headed for the kitchen. 

*

Rey looked from mother to son, wondering if things could get any worse. They weren't yelling at each other, which was a plus, but somehow, this wasn't how she had thought such a reunion would happen. Screaming might actually be an improvement over this horrid silence, and she cleared her throat, wrapping her fingers around her mug, deciding she might as well break the stillness, before the meal was over. “How was your flight, Mrs. Organa?” 

The older woman put her mug down. “It was good, Rey, thank you. And please, call me Leia.” 

“I'll take the request under consideration.” she retorted, and she saw Kylo press his napkin against his mouth and she smirked over the rim of her coffee cup. “And yes, I am being serious.” She didn't look over her mother in law as she took a drink, and she heard the woman add something to her own mug. 

Kylo shifted in his chair, clasping both hands around his mug, and she could tell just by looking he would rather be anywhere else than at this table. He gave her a tiny smile and then looked back at his mother. “You said Dad was in Japan?”

“Yes.” Leia cleared her throat. “He'll be back in Coruscant next week.” She shook her head. “How he handles the jet lag, I don't know.” She pinched the bridge of her nose. “Tokyo to Sydney to Mumbai to Shanghai and then back to Tokyo.”

Rey squeezed her eyes shut at the idea of making such a circuit. It wasn't she hated flying, but the mere idea of jumping from city to city with little to no break, sounded wretched. “I think it's not so much the jet lag, since the time-zones wouldn't change all that much.” She shook her head and opened her eyes. “Too long over the ocean.” 

“Agreed.” Kylo stated, more to his mug than to anyone else. “The airline won't let him keep doing it much longer. He's bound to be stuck in country, or at least, in continent before this time next year.” 

“Yes.” Leia sipped her coffee and then turned towards Rey. “Do you have family in Coruscant, Rey?”

She squared her shoulders. “No, not since my grandfather passed away a year ago.”

“I'm very sorry for your loss.” She looked down into her mug, and she straightened her shoulders, clearly trying to find something to discuss. “My brother told me you teach dance.” 

She nodded, and she felt Kylo squeeze her knee under the table. “It's only temporary. I have an audition for _Cirque_ in February.” 

“Are you certain...”

“Mother, she wants to do this. She's wanted this for years.” Kylo interjected, his expression stony. “I'll be in remission by then, or nearly there.” 

The woman shook her head. “I don't know...”

“Well, I don't think we need your input.” He shook his head. “You weren't here the last time, I can be well on the way to recovery by the time Rey heads for her audition.” He squeezed her knee again. “And even I'm still not entirely well, she's still going.” 

Rey wrapped her hands around her mug, looking sternly at her mother-in-law. “The audition was set before Kylo's relapse. I even tried to persuade him I could go another time, but he's insisted I go in February.” 

“Well, I....” her words were cut off as Angie returned to the table, carrying a tray.

“All right.” She picked up the first plate and set it in front of her. “Maz's Special.”

“Thank you.” She straightened the plate and waited patiently as the other two breakfasts were put down.

“Anyone need a coffee refill? Kylo, you need more hot chocolate?” She looked around at the three of them.

“I'm good, thank you.” He replied and Angie took her tray and headed back towards the kitchen. “I don't want to argue, Mother. I want to have a pleasant meal, if that's all right with you.” 

“Yes, yes of course.” She unwrapped her silverware, and Rey noted the slight tremble in her fingers. There was a pause as she set the napkin in her lap and then Leia looked straight at her. “I'm afraid I've only seen one production of _Cirque_ , is there a certain one you're hoping to find a part in?”

“At this point, I only want a place in the talent databank.” She picked up a slice of toast. “But I had the choice, _Joya_ ” She paused. “Which one have you seen?”

Her mother-in-law cut into her omelet. “ _O_ , I spent half the time worrying someone was going to belly-flop into the tank.” 

Rey flinched, “I've seen the videos of that show, I can understand the feeling.” 

Kylo squeezed her knee again. “I think they only put former gymnasts on the Russian swing, not dancers.”

“I hope they do.” She managed a smile. “Turning back-handsprings aren't exactly the same as turning pirouettes.” 

*

Kylo watched the rain sluicing down the window of the room, not even reacting as the nurse prepped his arm, the whole process was familiar and he wasn't certain if he hated it for being so or not. The doctor's news when he'd arrived at his appointment had not been good, and had wanted to start the first round or chemo today, rather than wait until Friday. Both he and Rey had called into their respective work places, and while he had no idea what her boss had said, his had told him he understood, and he hoped to see him tomorrow afternoon. 

One good thing about being in a medical placement office – employees understood the meaning of the word _stat_ when it came to the field.

Starting chemo now, rather than Friday, was almost a blessing. Having it hanging over him for the rest of the week wasn't something he had wanted to do. He had originally planned on the treatment then, thinking he'd have the whole weekend to rest. Cancer, of course, had other ideas.

As much as he hated to be back here, the warmed blankets always felt wonderful. There was a soft click as the door opened, and a moment later, he saw Rey sit down on his other side, covered in scrubs and a face-mask. With her eyeliner, which brought out her hazel eyes, she could almost pass for some walk-on part of a doctor on some stupid medical drama. 

“I know, I look silly.” Rey sat down in the chair next to his, taking his free hand, rubbing his ring finger. “They told me I had to suit up, safety precautions.” 

“You look lovely.” He gave her a wan smile, wincing faintly at the prick of the needle against his skin. He flicked his gaze over at the nurse. “Twenty-six gauge special, right?”

The woman shook her head. “Sorry, our shipment was delayed by the ice over the weekend.” She paused. “You can tell the gauge?”

“Get poked enough times, you learn which ones are which.” He closed his eyes, leaning back in his seat. “Is Gretchen still on the rotation here, or did she transfer?”

“Gretchen's on vacation this week.” The woman replied and he heard a rustle. “I'll be back to check on you in a few.” 

“Thanks.” He turned his head and opened his eyes to look at Rey, who he could tell was frowning behind her mask. “Before you ask, Gretchen is about ten years older than me, and married.” 

“I wasn't going to.” She squeezed his hand comfortingly. “I think I remember her from our wedding reception. She's the one with the Mrs. Weasley vibe, right?”

He nodded. “Yeah. She told me she didn't want to see me in here again.” He swallowed. “I said I'd do my best.” 

“You did.” She reached over and brushed his hair out of his eyes. “It's not your fault cancer is a bitch.” 

Kylo grinned, keeping his focus on her and not on his other arm, the way he had during the first time he had gone through the treatments. Unable to do anything but stare at the needles in his arm, uncertain if he wanted the treatments to work, or if he wanted to have it fail, and then take his place in the graveyard next to his long-lost brothers. “I'm going to do my best not to have to get too deep into this treatment.”

“You focus on getting better, not how long it's going to take.” Rey squeezed his fingers. “You know you can't rush these things.”

“I do.” He took a deep breath, and smiled. “Did your boss give you hell for calling in today?”

“No. Helena knows about chemo and cancer, although I can't say the same for my coworkers.” He could tell she was worrying her bottom lip under the mask.

“Hey.” he squeezed her hand back. “Don't you tear your mouth up. I plan on kissing it later today.” 

She shook her head. “If there's one thing I remember from when I came in last time, was your uncle telling to make sure you got plenty of rest. Sleep is the best thing to let the medicine do it's job.” 

He pouted at her. “I'm not going to fall faint from exhaustion from one kiss, Rey.” 

“It's never _one_ kiss with you, young man.” She wrapped both of her hands around his free one. “I think breakfast went well, what do you think?”

“Mother was civil.” He looked down at their hands, and smiled. “I don't know what she was expecting, but I think she was pleased we at least agreed to the meal. The fact there was a conversation is more than she was hoping for.” He lifted his gaze to meet hers. “Don't think you'll need to be Winter Storm Rey anytime soon.” 

“I'm saving it for some future holiday.” She shook her head. “Maybe next Christmas.” 

“Next Christmas you're going to be in _Cirque._ ” He closed his eyes, “don't let the nurse wake me up unless she has to, Butterfly.” 

Rey squeezed his hand again. Lord, he was so glad she wasn't wearing gloves, the feel of her skin against his was so comforting.“Don't worry, I won't.”


End file.
